FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a motor direct drive washing machine.
Generally, a motor direct drive washing machine has an outer tub supported by four dampers 30 in the case 10 of the washing machine, for storing wash water or rinsing water and an inner tub 23 in the outer tub 21, in which washing materials are inserted and washed.
A driving motor 40 for rotating and driving the inner tub 23 is installed at the lower portion of the outer tub 21, and draining hose 26, and draining valve 27 for discharging wash water is connected at the lower portion of the outer tub 21.
A pulsator 25 for improving washing efficiency is positioned on the bottom surface of the inner tub 23.
Such motor direct driving washing machine performs washing and rinsing operation, being rotated and driven according to the operation of the driving motor 40, under the condition that the outer tub 21 is hung by a damper 30 inside the case 10 of the washing machine.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view showing a washing machine in which a pump circulation apparatus is installed in the motor direct driving washing machine.
Namely, the pump circulation apparatus is connected with a circulation hose 50 from the draining hose 26′ to the upper side of the inner tub 23′, a circulation pump 55 for compulsorily circulating wash water is positioned at the divergence point of the circulation hose 50, and an injection orifice 60′ is positioned at an end of the circulation hose 50 positioned at the upper side of the outer tub 21′.
In the washing machine with such pump circulation apparatus, the washing and rinsing operations are performed by performing mixing operation, rotating the inner tub 23′ to the right and left directions in the washing or rinsing journeys, and compulsorily circulating wash water through the circulation pump 55.
FIG. 3 is a flow chart illustrating the rinsing method in accordance with the conventional art achieved in the above motor direct washing machine.
In the conventional washing machine, washing operation of the washing materials is performed continuing washing, rinsing and dehydrating journeys.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 3, rinsing operation is performed by stopping supplying of water when the water reaches to a predetermined level as water is supplied to the outer tub 21 after the washing stroke is completed, then the driving motor 40 is operated and the inner tub 23 is rotated and driven to the left and right directions.
Here, the rinsing operation is processed, including the step of injecting the rinsing water by circulating to the upper portion, by operating the circulation pump 55, in case a pump circulation apparatus is installed as in FIG. 2.
After performing the rinsing operation, the driving motor 40 is stopped and the rinsing water inside the outer tub 21 is drained to the outside through the draining hose 26 as the draining value 27 installed at the lower portion of the outer tub 21 is opened.
Then, the dehydrating stroke for removing remaining rinsing water is performed by rotating the inner tub 23 at high speed as the driving motor 40 is operated.
The rinsing stroke operated as above is performed 2 to 3 times and when the rinsing stroke is completed, the inner tub 23 is rotated at high speed and the dehydrating stroke for removing moisture contained in the washing materials is processed.
However, with the conventional rinse control method for the washing machine, much amount of rinsing water is used, the water supplying and draining time is increased and rinsing performance is decreased, since mixing rinsing can be done by filling rinsing water to a predetermined level of the outer tub 23 so that the washing materials are sufficiently soaked in the rinsing water.